


Buddy meets Liquidator

by KingFranPetty



Series: Negaducky [2]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Murder, Awkward Crush, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Candy, Candy Hearts, Character Death In Dream, Comedy, Crushes, Death Threats, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Relationship, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Thoughts, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Flower Crowns, Flowers, French Kissing, Gun Violence, Hostage Situations, Hugs, Humor, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Humor, Innocence, Insults, Jokes, Kidnapping, Kissing, Licking, Lies, Light Petting, M/M, Making Out, Oblivious, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Comedy, Secret Crush, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Suggestive Themes, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, Talking, Threats, Threats of Violence, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Negaduck kidnaps that candy dog he found in that flower field.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Original Character(s), Negaduck (Disney)/Original Character(s)
Series: Negaducky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Buddy meets Liquidator

Dream 1. 

Negaduck was in the flower field in the lap of a naked, buff, yellow, candy, dog who was weaving flowers into his costume. The hands moved down and a voice spoke, "I missed you, Mr. Man. You never did tell me what that big, long, hard, thing between your legs was." The flower field was exactly how he remembered it, if not more dreamy. The grass was green, the flowers were bright yellow, the bumble bees and butterflies were lazily flying from flower to flower, the sun was warm, everything was so very alive and beautiful. Exactly everything he'd built his life to destroying. And yet, this all felt so... Good. Right even. 

The villain felt himself melting into the warm and comfortable world, the beefy man touching his thighs and moving ever closer. He breathed out, "I'll explain later, can you just..." This wasn't right. It was WRONG. This was everything he'd seeked to destroy. All of it. The warm sunshine. The pretty flowers. It was all wrong and it had to be destroyed. The duck turned around to chainsaw the candy dog to find a leech twice his size staring down at him. The leech spoke in many voices that sounded like they were coming from everywhere and nowhere, "You could have been happy. Are you happy with yourself? With what you've done?" 

The mallard looked down, to see his chainsaw dripping in bright pink and the large hound from the field lay unmoving. The body spilled an ever growing puddle of pink that even in the dream seemed so unnatural. He had done this. It was all his fault because he had always aimed to do this. The literal sweetheart was everything he was against and now he laid dead at his hands. Everything he ever... His Gosalyn stood before the corpus and whispered, "Wake up." 

The bird woke up, covered in a cold sweat. 

Dream 2. 

Negaduck raised a goblet of blood and tears as he smiled all his sharp teeth. He sat upon a throne of skulls as ruler of that Goodie Two Shoes counter part's world. The other villains cheered back with their own cups, standing next to their own counterparts from his world kneeled next to them in chains. Darkwing Duck was beside him in a similar position with a pitiful look upon his sadden face. This was it. Two whole, wide, wild, worlds were under his heel to beg uselessly to not be destroyed for his entertainment. 

Nobody could stop him. Nobody could stand in his way. Negaduck, vile villainous leader of the World. The duck drank deep the blood and tears of the innocent, and yet... It still all felt so very cold and empty. A shallow, hallow, Victory. The villain tossed his glass aside and grabbed his double, forcing their eyes to meet. Then it wasn't his face, it was that idoit who was bathing in the flower field. Black, rubber hose, eyes looked at him mournful. Yellow, buttercup, sunshine fur stained dark with dirt, ash, dried blood, and a few other things. Somehow it hurt to see this. 

The carnivorous duck boiled in hate, rage, and something he couldn't understand. How? How?! How could this moron matter to him? He pushed the doggy down, hurting even more as he watched the mammal cry in pain and shake in fear of him. What's that third thing was, it was ripping his heart apart. A heart that hadn't ever existed before. He wanted the pain to stop. He'd do anything to make it stop. Negaduck pulled out his chainsaw and aimed it to the source of his pain, the canine. He'd kill the pain away. 

The bird woke up, expecting pink blood on his hands but seeing none. Somehow he felt colder than usual. 

Dream 3. 

Negaduck smiled warmly as he ruffled the candy dog's hair. The buff man chuckled, "Nega Ducky, you silly willy Billy!" The duck faked a scary spooky voice, "I'm no silly, I'm a big scary villain!" The mallard dove for the canine, fake biting his neck. The hound squealing in laughter, attempted to shove him away and acted as if in danger, "Oh no! The big, scary, villain, man is goin' to lewd me! Someone save me!!" Did I mention they were all naked? Yeah, everyone is in a giant bed buck naked. Another mallard popped up from the blankets, using the blanket as a cape. He proudly declared, "Fear not, citizen."

He flopped on them both, resulting in a large, play fighting, cuddle pile. 

The bird woke up, shaking in a cold sweat. That was the worst nightmare he had in years. The ducky breathed hard as he decided to put an end to this once and for all. 

Negaduck stomped on a butterfly and grinned to himself. This stupid flower field and it's stupid, stupid, creatures had been ruining his days for far too long. Today he was ready to gain his revenge on this place and all the worthless things in it. Starting with that idiot that being haunting his every nightmare. The super villain took delight as he left death in his wake, that disgusting little creature would know to rue the day he decided to humiliate Negaduck. There was no singing this day, the duck started to wonder if there had ever been a yellow dog here at all as he made his way to the middle of the flower field. 

Then he was there, it was like time slowed to a crawl. There was that puppy doggy. He sat by a tree, making flower crowns. The yellow flowers matched his sunshine hair and fur. This time the candy colored, candy smelling, hound was clothed in a white nightgown. Which wasn't exactly surprising because it was barely sunrise and most people were in their PJ at this hour. Negaduck cocked his boomstick, there wasn't going to be any sweetie cutie mutts here anymore. The ducky stomped his way over to the doggy and held up the shotgun. 

The doggie looked confused as he greeted, "Howdy Mr. Ducky, what's that thing?" The birdy glared burning holes into the puppy, shoving the barrel into the maw. There was a surprised yelp then the canine started to taste the foreign object, putting it deeper into his mouth. The bird began to shake and dropped the barrel, cursing to himself. He... He just couldn't do it. That moron, how could that moron get to him again?! Buddy gave a yucky face and complained, "Mr. Man, that didn't taste good. Can I have somethin' else?" The non mammalian attempted to not think of other long objects that he could give to place in one's mouth. The mammal got to his knees to meet at eye level but was still a little taller. 

The dog chippered as he wagged his tail, "I'm so happy to see you again, Ducky! Do you promise not to bite this time?" The duck tried to block any thoughts of other situations in which the last sentence might be spoken and picked back up the boomstick. The villain growled angrily as he shoved the weapon into the nose, "Shut Up, get to your feet and start walking where I tell you to." The goodie good got on his hands and lowered himself. He wagged his tail harder and playfully giggled, "Is this a new game, Mr. Man?" The yellow dressed duck repressed an idea of things he could probably ask the candy dog to do under the "rules" of a "game." Also how much fun this game would be. 

The mallard grunted hatefully, "Get to your feet, Now." The dog of unknown breed frowned, making a sad sound as he got up. The canine started walking where the weapon pointed and whined a little, "I wanted to play with you today. I even made you a flower crown." The bird started to speak as to demand that the disgusting weed ring not be put on him but found it too late. It was already on his hat. He looked ridiculous. They marched on until they found an abandoned warehouse. Negaduck geasured that Buddy Pal Friendly stay put, then went up to the door and knocked. 

A voice called out, "Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for our dastardly leader! NEGADUCK!!" There was fake cheering as the door slammed open. Negaduck was not amused by Liquidator's commercial like display. Buddy Pal Friend looked around inside the warehouse and was baffled by the lack of people inside. "Mr. Ducky Man, where are all the voices comin' from and why is this place so wet?" The duck hissed, "I'm Negaduck, Not Ducky, you stupid strawberry shortcake character!!" The puppy dog hugged him close and whimpered, "Negaducky, I'm scared. Can we not go into the spooky building?" All the voices became one as something formed from all the water in the building, "Ever get scared by strange voices in a dark, unknown, building, don't be with Liquidator!"

Buddy cocked his head in puzzlement before rushing into the building and yelling excitedly, "Water Puppy!" The buff man giggled as he kept running, then hit something wet and fell over. He laid there confused for a while and asked sadly, "Where'd the puppy dog go?" Negaduck walked into the building and grumbled to himself a long string of colorful insults that I don't feel comfortable repeating. He snapped at Friendly in lie, "He's Dead, you killed him!" Pal sat up and looked confused before speaking, "What's dead?" The super villain put two and two together and realized something that made a lot of their previous interactions make a lot more sense as a fellow super villain reformed himself. 

Liquidator chuckled to himself, "He's a mass murderer, He's a innocent man with no concept of death. Can they win The Dating game?" Negaduck aimed the shotgun and snarled, "We. Aren't. Dating." The water dog smiled and held up his hands. The candy dog came running at the watery canine, cheering, "Water Puppy Doggie!" The blue dog found himself being tightly hugged by the yellow dog. Their floppy ears bounced up and down as the childish man laughed happily and bounced with joy. The liquid man ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) at the candy man before going in, "Hey Sweet Stuff, would you like to get wet?" 

The mallard yanked the mutt away and threatened, "Try that again Bud and I will reverse what Darkwing did to you just so I break every single bone in your body twice." The beefy man picked up the smaller man and bounced him a little bit. He cooed, "Is Negaducky grumpy because he needs a kissy kissy?" Negaducky shoved and screeched. Buddy nuzzled him and put him back down, figuring he didn't want a kiss. In the background, Liquidator was trying not to laugh. Buddy Pal Friendly then turned his attention back to and questioned, "Your name is Buddy? My name is Buddy!" 

Bud scoffed sarcasm, "Wow, what a unlikely case! Two people with the same name?! Tell me, is your full name Buddy Pal Friend, Strawberry Beefcake?" Buddy corrected, "Almost. It's Buddy Pal Friendly." The blue eyed man stared at the black eyed man and coughed, "Is.. Is this Man a Toon?!" Pal just looked at him cheerfully blank. Liquidator joked to Negaduck, "Ever get tired of being terrible? Maybe try something sweeter. New Buddy Pal Friendly™, Friend to Everybody©!! Side effects may include diabetes and non villainous behavior, contact your doctor if you have stiffness lasting over an hour."

The villain pulled out a blowtorch and grumbled loud enough to be heard, "Time to evaporate, Puddle." The other villain rushed out of the room. The taller man frowned, sighing, "Why did you make him leave? I wanted to play." The blowtorch was thrown aside. The shorter man got closer and darkly chuckled, "Well, we could "play" together." That's when the warehouse was flooded with purple smoke. Someone, you know who, boosted from the darkness, "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the gum that stick's to villain's shoes. I am the peanut butter that gets stuck on the roof of your mouth. I am Darkwing Duck!!" 

Negaduck pondered if he should do his own introductions more often, he kinda stopped doing them and really didn't know why he ever stopped. That's about the time he realized that he was being licked and kissed by Buddy Pal Friendly. The giant puppy wagged his tail and hugged him closer to nuzzle. He shoved and cried out in rage, "Not in front of the super Goof, you moronic goodie two shoes!!!" Friendly whined loudly, "But Negaducky, a strange man telported in and I was scared that you would leave!" Darkwing Duck posed dramatically with his cape hiding half his face. The super hero called out, "NEGADUCK, step away from the puppy."

Buddy looked up to the stranger and quizzed, "Who's that and why does he look just like you?" The hero flipped his cape open to reveal his whole self. Which did look similar to the villain. The Edgy recolor huffed, "I'm in the middle of something, Dorkwing Doof!!" The taller, buff, man picked up Negaduck and commented, "There's two duckies? I'm going to have both." Before skipping like a Disney Princess to the gloomy looking duck and spooning him up into his arms along with his edgy counter part which was already in his arms. Darkwing was dumbstruck. Why is this sweetie with Negs of all people and why hasn't Neg killed him yet?

The massive man child flopped down to the floor and hugged them both while kissing them. Darkwing Duck noted, "This is the weirdest kidnapping situation I've been apart of." Negaduck spat, "You and me both." Buddy Pal Friendly continued to nuzzle them both, sweetly chipped, "♥~Cute little duckies, so soft and kissable. I wish I could just sleep and cuddle with you both all day~♥" The Super Villain started to scream on the inside to avoid melting into the affection. The Super Hero wasn't having any better luck as he realized why he might need pants on his costume. Anyways, they were both suffering from The Horny®.

The End.


End file.
